Sammy in Wonderland
by CutiePaw
Summary: Sammy (15) just has the luck to get hit by a stone by a certain rabbit. She wakes up in a different country and has to play the Game of Hearts, meets Role Holders ( Alice stays with Blood ) and all that stuff. She is sarcastic, feisy, athletic, irritable, tough and a few more. What could our big bad meanie do to make her stay with him? Black Joker x Sammy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Cuties**

**Well, this is my first story & I hope it was good**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day. Sammy was going to school, were bored out of her mind and got homework for ten years.<p>

Whatever, she survived the usually school horror and was now going home. Her Way back home goes straight into a forest.

She's not afraid of the forest, but today something was off. She felt like being watched. No noise was heard, not even the howling of the wind. Suddenly she heard rustling behind her, but when she turned no one was there.

_Calm down, there is nothing to be afraid of, _she then, rustling again and again nothing behind her. Then she started running.

All of sudden she felt a stinging pain at her head. „ Ouch, damnit! What was that!?" She crushed face first in a tree, after she stumbled over a fucking root. _Great, so much to flee elegantly, _she thought bitter.

Something… or rather someone threw a stone at her. She turned to see the attacker but all she saw was the blurry mess of a man with… rabbit ears?! Her green eyes widen in shock of the sight before her. _I think the stone hit my head a bit too hard, _she thought.

The last thing she perceived was the soft mumble of the strange man getting closer to her. Quite and softly he spoke: „Oh Dear, you shouldn't have run from me". Then, darkness overcome her.

_After she got her consciousness back_

_My head hurts. Wait, where am I? All I know is that I was going back home from school. Then… I don't know. Why does my head hurt like some elephant danced tango on it?! _

She slowly opened her eyes, just to close them again as it felt like the world around her is spinning. Breath in, Breath out, Breath in and out again… After a while, she got up and started walking in no specific direction, cause she don't know where the fuck she is.

She notice a blue-black bag in the dirt just a few feet away from her. She walked over and found her mobile phone, the charging cable, some chocolate, her schoolbooks and a few other unnecessary things.

„At least my phone is with me", she said with a smile. But the smile fell as she noticed she doesn't have any net. „Great", she mumbled under her breath. Just when she was to give up, she heard music in the distance. Circus Music to be exact.

„So cool! I love circuses. But the Clowns are creeping me out, though", she said and shuddered at the awful memory of being chased by a hord of clowns_. I have nothing better to do so I think I will pay a visit to this circus, _she thought_. _„Maybe someone there could tell me where the fuck I am and how I am going to get home", she sighed.

She plucked her headphones in her ears and let P!nk take over her mind.

„_I dance around this empty house _

_Tear us down, throw you out _

_Screaming down the halls _

_Spinning all around and now we fall"_

Sammy walked in the direction of the circus, but soon she was bored out of her mind, so that's why she decided to start singing quietly, but then she sang loud and clear.

„_Pictures framing up the past _

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass _

_This museum full of ash _

_Once a tickle, now a rash. „_

The rhythm soon takes over her body and she started dancing to the song. _I hope no one sees me here. This would be so awkward, I think I might die of embarrassment. But this is a forest, so who could see me except Slenderman or a few squirrels, bunny's or birds. Oh no! Why do I have to think at Slenderman now of all times! A young girl alone in the unknown forest, that believes into Slenderman. Just great!_

„_This used to be a funhouse _

_But now it's full of evil clowns _

_It's time to start the countdown _

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down _

_I'm gonna burn it down _

_9, 8, 7, 6-5-4, 3, 2, 1, fun!"_

„_Echoes knocking on lock-„_

_*Rustle* *Rustle*_

She yelped in shock and turned around just in time to see a few bushes rustle.

_Ok Sammy, calm down. It could only be a cute little bunny… Or a big motha fucking bear, that's wants to eat me! _

Just as she was to turn around and run like a boss, a flash of red appeared in front of her eyes. Sammy groaned in pain as the red thingy crashed into her and pulled her onto the ground.

The extra weight squeezed the air out of her and she huffed painfully.

„Could you **please** get the fuck off of me?!", she half screamed.

„Nope!"Was all she got. _Did this Idiot really think he gets away with that?!_, she thought pissed. She tried to push the nasty man off of her, but without success, he was just too much for her to handle.

„Pleaseeee", she whined with the cutest voice she could offer.

_The baby-voice works always, _she thought with an evil smirk on her face.

Fortunately the Person which is sitting on her can't see the smirk, which suited the devil himself, on her face. That would blow up her cover.

„Say that again, with the cute little voice of yours and I might let you go!" he sang happily. _That's it_, she thought beyond pissed. _The little-girl-voice always worked, why not now of all times? _„ Get the fuck off you creep!", she screamed with all her might and began to move furiously under him.

„Ouch! That hurt ma feelings, ya know?", he said with a fake pout. But she could clearly hear the smirk on his face as he said it.

„And I'm not a creep! I am a knight. The knight of hearts to be exactly", he said proudly.

Sammy just rolled her eyes at that. _Yeah, sure. Why didn't I notice this? Oh yeah, because he is sitting on me! But no, this isn't all. He also jumped out of a bush, gave me a heart attack and pulled me under him!, _she thought sarcastically.

„I had no idea knights jump out of bushes and sit on their victims", she snapped back.

With that she felt him tense up. _Did I make him mad?, _she thought a bit worried. _Why did he stop moving all of sudden?_

„Am I not knightly enough for ya?", she heard him ask with a cold voice that sends chills down her spine. _Yep, he's definitely mad, _she thought.

All of sudden the extra weight vanished and she was pulled up to her feet. The man before her slammed her back into the next tree he could find and pinned her arms above her head. But no, this wasn't bad enough, he put his feet between her legs, too.

_No escape. Great. Just plain awesome! And I made him mad too. Well, I'm screwed, _she thought bitter.

He just stand there and stared at her with his cold red eyes.

_WTF Man! He has red eyes. __**Bloody **__red eyes. How is his possible!?, _she thought shocked.

But then the deadly aura vanished as if it had never been here. The red eyed man, just opened his mouth…and closed…and opened…and closed. This goes on for 3 minutes, until Sammy decides she has enough and asked bluntly: „ Are you a fish or a knight?!"

At this the „Knight"shook his head and said curiously: „Are you by any chance a foreigner, young miss?"

_A foreigner?, _she thought._ Am I still in Germany?_

„ If I would know where the fuck I am, then I could tell ya", she said with a grin.

„You are in Wonderland, of course!", he said as if it was the most obvious of the world.

_What the hell?! I never heard of a country named ‚Wonderland', _she thought shocked. „Yep. If that's the case, then I am a foreigner", she asked slightly sad.

_What is with my family? My friends? My Life? Why am I here? I want home? Are they search- WAIT a second! Now that I'm gone, my shitty little sister gets the biggest room! Fuck!, _all these thoughts going through her head at the time which made her head dizzy.

„A second foreigner in Wonderland! I didn't know that's even possible", the knight-without-name said happily with the biggest smile Sammy ever saw.

„Why is that so important for ya?", she asked curiously.

„You will realize it sooner or later, just by yourself", he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. _Woah, that's just creepy!_, she thought slightly worried.

„By the way, what's your name?", he asked with a smile on his face.

„…Sammy", was her super emotional answer.

„What a cute name for a cute girl", he said as he leaned closer to her face.

She quickly reacted and dodged the attack of her personal space.

„Woah, Woah, WOAH! What do you think you're doing!?", she yelled angrily at him. „Nothing, just getting closer to my little princess", he said innocent.

„Screw this… I'm going.", she huffed and made her way towards the large circus tent. It doesn't take long for her to hear him following her.

„GO AWAY!", she snapped at him.

„Aww, but why? I'm just going to the castle of hearts", he ginned like an idiot which he is.

_Huh? Castle of hearts? But this is way to the circus! Oh don't tell me this guy is an idiot AND has no sense of direction!, _she facepalmed at this thought. _Of course he is!_

„Look, Mister-„

„Ace", he interrupted quickly.

_Aha so that's his name! Good to know_, she thought happily

„Oke, Ace. Do see you this circus?"

„Yes", he grinned.

„Do you see a castle there?", she pointed out the obvious.

„…Nope", still he grinned like an idiot.

_Why doesn't he get it?! Do I really have to explain it to him?_

„There is no fucking castle over there, you dumbass! Just a fucking Circus!", she yelled from frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1!<strong>

**How was it? Good, bad, terrible?**

**Tell Me!**

**PS: Should I make the Chapters longer, shorter or leave it as it is?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya have it!**

**Chapter 2 is ready to be read! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>„<em>Do you see a castle there?", she pointed out the obvious.<em>

„…_Nope", still he grinned like an idiot._

_Why doesn't he get it?! Do I really have to explain it to him?_

„_There is no fucking castle over there, you dumbass! Just a fucking Circus!", she yelled from frustration._

* * *

><p>"Oh, are you sure?", he asked her with this dumb smile on his face.<p>

_He's an Idiot. A totally Idiot!, _she thought helpless.

Just as she was about to smash some brain in his head, she heard a painfully neigh. Her attention was instantly at the hurt animal. She listened and waited for it to make another move or noise.

_Come on! Just one itzy bitzy tiny noise so I can help you!, she thought pleadingly._

_Niiighh!_

_There it is!, _she thought happily_._

At the sight of the animal, she stood just there with shocked green eyes.

_It's beautiful! Who dared to hurt such an angelic animal!?,_ she thought angrily.

In front of her at the ground lay a beautiful black Friesian! It's long wavy mane sticky from dust and dirt.

The black fur is fealty with dirt, dust and… blood?

_It's terrible hurt! It bleeds from the chest area!, _she thought shocked at the condition the poor thing was in. She has many experiences with horses, but she never had to deal with a hurt one.

She slowly walked towards the injured animal. _Slowly, veeery slowly, _she reminds herself in her thoughts. "Don't be afraid. I want to help you", she murmured softly and comfortingly as the horse began to panic.

As the horse accustomed to her presence, she reached carefully forward to touch the hurt animal.

The horse didn't make any movements to hurt Sammy, so she decided to look after the wounds.

_It looks really bad_, she sighed.

"What happened to you, Girl.", she murmured to the mare.

"Do you have a name?", she asked the mare softly as if the horse would start speaking to hear.

_Jeez, I think I'm going crazy. Talking with a horse. Stupid me, as if it would talk back, _she thought sarcastically. But the horse seems to understand her, since it tilts her head to show a nameplate on her halter.

"Diamond. Huh? Well, the name fits you perfectly, Girl", she sighed and softly spoke to "Diamond"

Diamond seems to react to her name, because she tilts her head to Sammy. Ears up straight.

Sammy thinks how she could help the horse. That's when she remembered her bag. She always has a small first- aid kit with her. _I'm a fucking genius!_, she thought proudly. "So my Beauty, let's take care of your wound, shall we?", she asked Diamond with a comforting smile.

After taking care of Diamond

"Great!", she said with a smile ._Now all wounds are fixed and it seems she hasn't any other wounds. Good, _she sighed with relief. "Now what to do? Huh Girl, any ideas?", she asked again the horse.

She wasn't prepared that Diamond would really have a plan. The horse stands without problems on his own four feet. _It seems the painkiller did a good job_, she thought with relief. Diamond nudges her in her shoulder. A signal for Sammy to get on her back. "Are you sure?", she asked hesitantly.

Diamond just nods her big head. "Oke! If you say so", she said happily. Sammy gets a hold onto her mane and pulled herself onto the back of Diamond.

_It's been so long since I rode on a horse. The view is beautiful up here! I hope Diamond really doesn't have any more aches. Maybe she knows the way around, I mean she has a nameplate on her halter. That means she belongs to someone._

"Hey Girl, do you know the way round here? , she asked.

"Niiiigh- nigh", Diamond "said" to Sammy

"I take that as a Yes then!", Sammy said with a laugh

Diamond fell in a light trot, in the direction of the circus.

"Ohhh, now I get it, why you are so well trained. You are a circus horse!", Sammy said proudly as if she solved a difficult riddle.

"Niiiigh", Diamond "said" with a nod of her head.

Later in the Circus

"AAAAAAAAahhhh! What the fucking Hellll!", Sammy screamed in horror.

_They have no faces!? Why? In which hell hole am I here?!, _she thoughed with fear written clearly all over her face. "Diamond, RUN!", she urged Diamond to run like a boss out of this place. But the horse remained totally calm, which is the exact opposite of Sammy.

Her scream also woke the attention of a certain red head. Joker, White to be exact, was just getting ready for his newest performance, when he realized one of his horses are missing. Means the show has to wait until the escaped horse is back, this on the other hand means a pissed White.

"What is it this time?", he sighed and get up to his feet to look after the source of the noise.

It was very difficult for him to get to his destination, 'cause of the show the circus was crowded with faceless. _Stupid Faceless, always getting in my way_, he thought annoyed. After a while he reaches his destination, where still a very upset Sammy sits on Diamond, which still refuses to get the hell outta here.

"My, what have we here? A second foreigner just in front of our nose, ready to be captured", he murmured to himself and smirked evil.

He looks over to her with new interest as he realized that she is sitting on Diamond. _His _little lost Diamond. With a smirk he whistles his little escaper to himself. Diamond, well trained, abruptly trot over to his master. "You're such a Traitor, Diamond!", he heard his little Foreigner hiss to the horse.

At this comment he has to smirk, he couldn't suppress it. "My, I think it's no betrayal if a pet obeys his master, don't you think so?", he asked the surprised Sammy.

_OMG! He's fucking hot!, _she fan-girled in her thoughts. _Please don't be a creep! Please don't be a creep! Pleasee don't be a fucking creep, _she pleaded practically in her thoughts.

"Would you like to come off of Diamond and watch my show in the circus?", he asked her with a kind smile. "By the way my name is Joker, but you may call me White"

"Uum, sure….Jo-White.", she said when she got off of the horse. Diamond instantly is led to the stables by one of the faceless. The moment Sammy saw the faceless she hid behind the red head, which he smirked at.

"No need to be afraid of that scum, my dear", he kindly reassured "they won`t harm you."

"And what's your lovely name, if I may ask?", he asked with that kind smile every women would fell for.

"Uhhh…Sammy", she said a bit less worried.

"I´ve got a better idea! How about you take part of the performance in the horse act!?", he excitedly told her.

_This would be so cool! But everyone would watch me… But it's cool, But they will see everything, but…., _she thought strained.

White has to snicker on her face. It was just priceless. Her mouth was pulled to the right and one of her brows are raised. _So cute_, he thought. _Pity that Black is at the prison at the moment, he would tease her so badly._

"I think I will take your offer", she said with a grin.

"Excellent", he happily exclaims.

"But could I ride on Diamond?", she looked up at him with Puppy dog eyes no one could resist.

"But of Course!", he cried enthusiastic.

"Just let you get ready for the show and we can start without any problems!", he reassured her.

_That's just perfect_, he thought_. There she stands in front of me, the Joker, ready to be captured. We will make her ours. But how?_

Luckily for him, the show which is hold today, is an Role Holder Event. Means all the Role Holders have to attend and watch.

_There I will claim her as ours, _he thought with a smirk, as he imagined the surprised and pissed of looks of the other Role Holders.

Getting ready for the show….

_Calm down,_ she thought nervously. _Nothing bad will happen, it's just a show. My act is just to stand on Diamonds back, do a backflip and land safely on her back again. It's not like I haven't done it before, this is easy. It's the fact that I'm being watched by hundreds if not thousands of… eyes?_

_No, they are faceless, this is even worse. That I can't see their eyes, _she thought disgusted. She shuddered at the thought of being watched by one without eyes.

Then the music starts, the Signal for her to get in position. Sammy is hyper aware of the loud noises the people made around her.

_Just concentrate on Diamond,_ she tried to distract herself. The Lights got on, drum- roll was to be heard and the riders in front of her started the act. _Now, it's no way back_, she thought worriedly. And stepped with Diamond in the large area, with a large smile on her face.

After the Performance

_This was awesome!,_ she thought still under adrenaline. She still hears the roaring applause in her mind, as if it's still going. _Diamond did great!, she thought proud of her little Girl. I think I might give her a little treat_, she exclaimed happily.

Just as she was to go, she felt a stinging pain in her head… again. _Ouch! Why me? What did I do to deserve this?!, _she asked upset.

It appears that some faceless kid lost her parents in the crowd and decided to walk around by herself. Bad Idea, the little girl upset a pony, which stamp out and hit Sammy in the head.

She crushed in the straw balls and laid there motionless. _At least I landed softly this time,_ she thought weak. She heard muffled Voices scream, but she can't understand what they say. It is as if someone was talking with a hand before their mounds.

_I think I might pass out, _she thought after her sight began to blurry. She thought she heard voices in the distance as her eyes began to close. The last thing she saw was a very pissed of White. _Strange, since when did White wear a warden uniform?_, she thought curious.

She flinched as someone kneeled beside her and touched her shoulder. The Red head, which she address as White, but is totally wrong with that thought, tries to carry her. Princess style of course. _Why is Life such a bitch?!, _was the last thing she thought after she get unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Stay cool!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey! Merry Christmas to all of you! :3**

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I was like busy busy :/**

**But here it is now! **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p><span>During the performance:<span>

_The looks on their dumb faces are just priceless,_ White smirked. The moment the other Role Holders saw the newest performer each one looked shocked and surprised at first but then just plain pissed.

_Why didn't I know there was a second foreigner here? I could have shown her around Wonderland,_ Boris thought upset._ And she could have petted my ears!,_ at this he had to suppress the upcoming purring in his chest as he just thought about being petted by her.

_Heeey, there's my little Princess Sunshine. I wonder what she is doing here? Did she get lost at her way to the castle, too? She looks happy, nevertheless. I wonder where she lear- Oh look a butterfly!,_ Ace excitedly thought.

Nightmare, who sat between Gray and Julius, smirked on their clueless thoughts. Except Gray, which is like always, blocking his mind from Nightmare.

_Where did Joker find this little bitch? I must admit, the way she move is really an eye candy for all men,_ the mafia boss thought with a dirty grin. He watched the show with new interest and fixed his hat, so no one could see the mischievous glint in his green eyes.

_There she is my little dove, I think I might fall in love!_, Peter exclaimed like a love sick... bunny._ But why is she riding on that filthy horse of that scum White!?,_ he thought upset and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Now the germs are all over her, how disgusting."

_She is really pretty. I hope she comes to visit us once to the tea party. Then I could dish her my favorite carrot dishes_, Elliot thought with a blush rising to his face_, Unless those brats scare her away somehow, _he thought angrily_. He knew how they were 'playing' with Alice one time and she wouldn't come for another 12 Time changes. They are not called The Bloody Twins for no reason._

The Moment he thought that, he heard deep inhaling coming from his left. He turned to see the twins with big eyes, staring at the girl. _She is the most beautiful girl I ever saw! Even prettier than our Onee-chan!_

The twins got really excited when she briefly looked at their direction and started whispering like teenage girls when their crush looked at them.

"The girl is really good, don't you think so, Julius?", Gowland asked him in awe as he threw his popcorn into the air and caught it with his mouth. The most of the corn however landed on the already annoyed Clockmaker.

"Hmmph, whatever. Just another boring performance, like always", he said back. Julius closed his eyes and tried to fade out the annoying man beside him. "And most important, Stop throwing your so called food on me!", he said and brushed the Popcorn out of his clothes.

"Awww, don't be such a grumpy, Julius", he snickered and fake pouted to the blue haired man.

A bit to the left in the front row, there sat the Castle of Hearts residents.

"She is so cute!", Vivaldi squeaked. "White, the moment we return to the castle you will write an invitation for her. I want to drink tea with her!" she ordered Peter, "but don't let the knight deliver it. I want her to be at the castle as soon as possible!" She said when she saw the knight is still thrilled by a simple butterfly. "What an Idiot," she sighed.

_FINALLY!,_ was heard in pretty much all Role Holders minds when the show ended.

After a while of pushing and hustling the crowd slowly vanished. The Role Holders decided they wanted to pay a visit to the new Foreigner but White wouldn't let them.

"How old do you think she is?", the twins asked Boris as they walked towards White, who stands near the arena.

"Don't know, it's hard to say. She looked like 14 not more than 16, that's for sure.", the pink cat boy said back equally excited as the twins to meet the young girl. His eyes were just thin slits and his pink fluffy tail swayed very fast to the left and right.

Blood walked with Elliot behind the three and after listening to their little conversation, they started talking, too. Obviously about the new foreigner.

"So Blood… What do you think of her?", Elliot asked his Boss.

"I have to admit she seems like an interesting woman, Elliot", Blood smirked to his second in commandant. "I would like to invite her for a tea party. The first thing you do when we're back home, is to write an invitation for her.", he ordered Elliot.

"Of course!", he exclaimed happily.

Julius left as soon as the show ended with a quick 'I'm going to work'

Gray and Nightmare left too, since Nightmare wasn't feeling very well. Gray had to carry him out of the tent, since Nightmare wouldn't even stand on his own feet, let alone walk.

"Yo, Mister Joker!", Ace yelled through the whole tent and waved like a little kid when it sees an airplane and thinks the people in the airplane could see it waving.

Everyone groaned. They forgot about the stupid Knight.

"He's so stupid!", Peter murmured, "If stupidity would hurt, he would be long dead"

"Good evening!", White exclaimed, "how did you like my show?"

"Stop talking around the hot porridge, White!", Vivaldi said annoyed, "You know exactly why we're here"

"This is a Role Holders Event, of course.", he told the obvious.

"Stop playing dumb, you aren't Ace!", Peter snapped at Joker.

"Yeah, that's right. You aren't me! - Wait what do mean by that? And most important where did my little butterfly buddy go?!", Ace jabbered but were ignored by the others. A few of them sighed and face palmed, but he won't get more attention.

"We're talking about the new foreigner, White", Blood sighed and rolled his eyes, „So, where is she?"

"Aaah, why didn't you say that at the beginning of this unnecessary conversation?", White innocently asked.

"Where is she?", Blood asked again, this time more petulantly.

"Don't know", White said with a shrug of his shoulders, "And even if I would know it, I wouldn't tell ya." He smirked at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Now leave my territory!", White told them as he turned to walk off to find his foreigner.

_They saw her during the show, that should be enough. I don't want them getting near to my new toy,_ he possessively thought.

With reluctance and some deadly glances they left and got home to do their own business.

Just as he went off to find his little foreigner, a faceless clown came to him with an upset woman following.

"I can't find my daughter!" she cried, "please help me, she's just a kid," she tried to calm down but without success. White looked around to find a faceless who could help the woman to find her annoying brat.

So annoying, he sighed as he realized everyone were already gone or did their work. "Where did you last saw her, Madame?" he kindly asked her with a fake smile. "Over there," she cried even louder and dragged the pissed White with her.

_Why me!?,_ he thought upset as he stumbled behind the woman into the direction of the stage. She dragged him all over the place, but the kid wasn't there.

"Oh Nooo! Where else could she be?", she asked the very unhappy White, which looked like he would kill her if they won't find the still missing kid soon. _We searched everywhere. The whole tent, the food stocks, the rides. Where could this little brat otherwise be?!_

At the prison:

Black was just walking his rounds at the prison as he noticed one of the prisoners escaped. He walked over and found the chains broken in the middle of the cell.

"Fuck!", he yelled and darted off in no specific direction. The long hallways are filled with shouts of the other prisoners. They tried to warn the escaper to flee as quickly as possible.

"Don't think you can run from me!", he shouted in the darkness, „the others won't help you."

"No one escapes Joker!", he laughed hysterically as he thought at the many possible punishments he would give to that Fu****. He turned into another dark corridor with many empty cells.

"This won't turn out good for you. So be a good little Son of a Bi*** and show yourself." He yelled into the hallway ahead. His shout echoed through the whole prison. Everyone was silent and listened to what is happening to their ex-jailbird.

Black listened strained at any movements or noise. He picked up a small stone from a crack in one of the walls. He reached out and threw the stone in the darkness. First he heard nothing just the clicking of the stone on the cold stone floor. A few seconds later he heard the rustling of a chain, not so far away.

"Gottcha", he murmured and smirked evil. He pulled out his blood stained whip ready to slaughter this Bastard.

He slowly sneaked around the next corner, just to find a clock in a puddle of blood with a piece of paper at the right side.

'I would rather die as to give you the satisfaction to slaughter me' is written on the note. The piece of paper is wet and torned at some parts. The letters looked like they're written with blood.

"Such a coward", he hissed under his breath and threw away the piece of paper. He stood up and walked back. He still wasn't ready with his rounds, so he would continue where he left of.

After he finished his rounds, he made his well-deserved break. As he was walking down another long corridor to the living realm, he heard screams far away. He decided to ignore the screams and just shrugged it off, for him they were his daily routine.

His stomach growled loud in the need of something to eat. "Man, I'm fuck*** hungry. Better grab some food", he sighed.

He walked over to the kitchen, just in time to hear the faceless screaming louder. This time not so far away as before. _What is it with those little shits_?, he groaned. The screaming won't stop, so curiosity got the better of him and he walked over.

_Screw this, I'm gonna take care of that._ He slammed his half eaten ham cheese sandwich on the plate and made his way through the still screaming faceless.

He kicked the door open and the attention was immediately at him. "Why do you keep screaming, you filthy scum?!", he silenced the room at once.

Silence. No one dared to say a word. The Clowns and Acrobats were either staring at the floor or giving meaningful looks to each other. Black soon has enough of the strained silence and short-tempered as he is, he snapped at one clown.

"You! Answer me", he asked a trembling clown. He pointed his index finger at the clown.

"Well, you see… J-joker sir… There i-is a G-girl…", she stuttered out. That's all she was going to say willingly to him. She just held her head down and breathed shakily in and out, clearly not in the mood to continue her explanation.

Black noticed that and tried to calm down and not kill this Bitch for not saying anything.

So he took a deep breath to calm himself down and pressed out between clenched teeth,

"And?", he urged her to continue.

_There is no way they would be screaming about a simple girl_, he slowly lost his patience.

"S-she has e-eyes.", she spat out after one of her colleague bumps his elbow in her side.

Eyes? Is this bitch crazy?! No one here has eyes except Role Holders and…. foreigners. But that can't be- The only foreigner here is this Bitch with a sister complex.

"Out of my way!", he yelled at them. "No. I have an even better Idea. Get the fuck out of this room", he ordered impatient. The faceless abruptly left the room and let Black be alone with the girl. Only her shaky breath was heard in the room. That and the noises the animals made, since they were in the stable.

He slowly made his way towards the body on the hay bales.

_There's just no fucking way that she really is another fore- She really has eyes!_, he exclaimed excitedly as he saw the green pupils glint through half-lidded eyes. She tried to get up, but failed miserably and crushed again against the hay.

_What is that on her temple?,_ he wondered_. Looks like a 'U'.Wait... Don't tell me the horse kicked her?! That's hilarious,_ he smirked at the imagination of her being hit by a horse. He reached out and touched the red swollen spot on her head.

She winced in pain. The sound of her pained whine let him snap out of his sadistic mind and let him look over her slim body again.

_Actually she is really pretty_, he thought in awe. Her shoulder long, fair blonde hair with pink highlights flows in soft waves over her thin, but surprisingly muscular shoulders.

He carefully kneeled beside her and touched her right shoulder, to which she flinched in pain. She tried to shove his hands away from her but couldn't even reach up high enough to stop his searching fingers.

_This gets us nowhere_, he thought at her weak try to refuse his touch.

Black reached down and hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her slim waist.

He lifted her in ease up in his arms and carried her out of the stable. The faceless curiously stood there and watched what he was going to do with the hurt girl.

"Stop gawking and go to work!", he snaps at the overly curious faceless group.

"Y-yes. Master Joker s-sir!", the cried in Unison and darted off to do their work.

_She weighs like nothing, does she eat anything at all?_, he wondered at his way towards his room. He had to pass some prisoner when he want to go to his room. Said prisoners were head over heels at the sight of the young girl in his arms. They whistled and purred in satisfaction of her trembling body.

He angrily cracked his whip at the iron stabs to shut their dirty jabbering. The prisoners abruptly stopped and hid in the dark corners of their cells.

When they arrived at his room, after the little incident with the prisoners, he kicked the door open with a loud bang and carefully laid the unconsciously girl on his red and black checkered bed.

_That should do it,_ he sighed and sat at his desk to do his rest of paperwork. After the work was done he took a chair and placed it at the side of his bed, to watch the sleeping foreigner.

After he watched her sleeping for a while he began to get sleepy too.

"Might as well take a nap", he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. At the popping sound of bones he let go and slid under the black covers, put his arms around her and snuggled up to her.

_So warm, _he sighed_. And she smells good, too._

He studied her little body, which was compared to him, the perfect size for cuddling and something more… mature.

He noticed her round face with freckles over her cheekbone and her little snub nose.

Her golden blond hair, which covered her eyes. He remembered the color of it, though. They were a dark green and had a ring of gold around the pupil.

After he studied her for a while he drifted to sleep, lulled by her warmth and softness.

The next morning:

_Ugh, my head hurts. Even worse than the last time. Now it feels like Mister Elephant invited his friends to a party. It's like a horde of rhinoceroses are jumping on it_, she whined quietly in pain.

That's when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. They are very tight, not enough to hurt her, but enough to keep her steady. _Huh, who's that? And where am I anyway?,_ she thought in panic, as she didn't recognize anything at all.

She opened her eyes just to see… nothing. Her head was perfectly pressed against a very good- build chest of some guy. OMG, what am I now? A slut?! Please tell me I wasn't raped by that guy!, she thought in shock of the imagination to be raped.

She tried to wiggle free of his grasp, but without success. _He has freakin' arms of stee_l, she thought in awe._ Stop it Brain! I must concentrate on my plan to flee here!,_ she scolded her brain.

Just as she was to try again to shove this clingy man off of her, she heard him sigh deeply and felt as he rubbed his cheek against her head. _You wouldn't dare to drool on me, Boy,_ she thought disgusted and imagined how she would punish him for that.

_Is he awake now?,_ she wondered. Her hope was crushed as he just snuggled more to her and tighten his cage of arms around her body._ Ouch! What does he think I am?! His fucking teddy?,_ she inhaled deeply as he touched the back of her head, where the stone had hit her.

Sammy once again tried to get up but he just tightened his hold around her. _Well, screw this,_ she thought with an aching head. _He won't let go, that's for sure_. She grumpily got comfortable and smiled slightly at the warmth of his body.

She cuddled closer to the person in front of her, since it was freezing cold in the room and him the only heat source, and sighed deeply, suddenly very sleepy_. Mhmm, he smells really good,_ she exclaimed happily_. I didn't know hugs felt this good, too, _she sighed_. I think I can get used to that. Not to the wake-up-in-the-morning-with-a-strange-guy-thing, but the hugs. This strange feeling of being loved._

That's when sleep overcome her.

In her dreams:

_What now?_, she groaned after she found herself in a strange colored place. Everywhere were flying green and blue dots. It looks like someone splashed water over a watercolor picture.

_I know I fell asleep with a guy. But what is this place then? Wait! Maybe he did rape me and killed me after he woke up… That mean's this must be heaven, but why heaven? I always thought someone like me would end up in hell._

"I must say your thoughts are quite interesting", said a cool voice out of nowhere.

Sammy jumped slightly at the sudden voice. She looked around, just to see no one stand near her or at all anywhere. The only things she saw were the green dots flying above her head.

_What?! Where and Who?! And- did the voice just say my thoughts are interesting?_

"Yes, I did", said the voice. This time she thought she saw something moving in the corner of her eye. She looked perplexed and frantically searched for the source of the voice. Again no one was there._ Are you kidding me?! Show yourself and stop that creepy stalker conversation!_

"First, I'm not a stalker. Second, the place you're in is my Dream Realm and not Heaven, although I find it quite surprising that you think you would end up in hell instead of heaven."

Sammy sighed. "I have my reasons", she murmured sadly.

Suddenly in front of her appears a young man with a grey eye and awesome silver hair. The other eye was covered with a black eye patch.

But that's not all, he was flying… upside down!

_Kinda looks like a Pirate,_ she snickered at the thought how the strange man would spell the 'R' very long and… pirate-like.

But then again the person just appeared in front of her and that's why Sammy yelped in shock. Without much thought she slapped him across the face.

"Owww…", the hurt man whines and held his cheek on which now a red handprint was to be seen. "What was that for?", he exclaimed with a pout. "Alice wouldn't even think of slapping someone", he murmured the last part, but still loud enough for Sammy to hear.

"Alice? I don't even know any person with this name and the most important… Stop comparing me to anyone! Especially if I don't know the said Person!", she snapped back at the now frightening man. How she hated it to be compared with other people.

Waves of guilt swept through her as he starts hacking up liters of blood. _Oh no! Is this my fault?,_ she thought upset. When he hacked up more blood, she knelt down at eye level to the poor man and started to comfortingly rub his back._ Damn you feeling of guilt!_

"There, there. Calm down," she reassured him. After a while he began to get some color back to his face. That's when she stopped rubbing his back.

"Don't worry", he said with a scratchy voice. "This happens all the time", he reassured her.

_This is terrible! He should see a doctor soon,_ she thought worried.

At this thought he paled and began to hack up even more blood.

"Nuh-uh", He spat out between coughs. "I hate doctors. They have … needles! ", he hissed the last word out like a cat when it sees a dog.

"Needles? That's your Reason? I had to deal with much worse than needles"

_Jeez, this man,_ she shook her head.

"Well, after that is clarified, let's start from the beginning shall we? ", he said with a grin.

"Sure", she smiled back at him.

"My name is Nightmare Gottschalk. I'm the incubus of Wonderland", he said proudly with raised head.

_Incubus? Never heard of that. I will just let it be at some-pirate-dude-in-my-dreams. Oh well, just smile and nod, smile and nod_, she thought. But she wasn't aware that Nightmare can read minds.

"You know I can read minds, do you? ", he said with a smirk. "And I'm not a pirate! The eye patch has a totally different meaning!", he exclaimed with a pout and huffed.

She paled. _He can read minds? Oh-oh. Now I must be very careful around you Mr. Gottschalk,_ she told him in her mind.

"Actually you should have noticed this, after I answered you for the first time", he explained with a smirk on his pale face.

_…Riiight . Jeez , I am so stupid ._ She face palmed herself at her own stupidity and whined afterwards in pain as she touched the sensitive spot on her head.

"Why do I keep doing this?", she murmured to herself.

He overheard her and asked instead: "Well, you already know where you are, am I right?", he asked her, as he casually floated to her.

"Yeah, in a Dream", she said in a matter of fact. Without to look at him, she could imagine how he rolled his eye at that.

"This too. But more importantly is that you're in Wonderland", he cheekily answered.

"I know that, dumbass!", she snapped back. And as always she gets feisty, when she won't admit she is wrong.

"It seems that kick to your head is affecting your emotions in the dream state. Interesting," he notes, tapping his chin in thought before waving it off.

"Did anyone told you the rules of the game yet?", he asked and took a deep inhale of his hookah, which appeared out of thin air just like him.

"Oh, now we're playing a game? What's next cliff jumping? Or maybe bull riding?", she snapped back.

He looked hurt at her cold tone. But soon regards his composition back. He floated upside down again, because of that his hair stands upwards, too.

It looks kind of funny, so Sammy just has to giggle at the sight of a grown man, which floated away like an offended liverwurst. She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the girlish giggle that escaped her lips.

"Hey! Pir- Nightmare, what Game do you mean?", she asked to break the awkward silence between them.

"The Game of Hearts, of course", he exclaimed happily and floated back towards her. Now his head was in the correct direction. His hair still a mess.

_How cute, like a puppy who wants attention,_ she thought. But she regretted it as soon as she saw him tense up.

"You think I'm like a puppy", he sounded insulted. "If that's the case, then I'm the most dangerous puppy ever", he smirked with a glint in his eye.

"Dogs that bark don't bite", she replied clever. "And if they do, then the bad doggie will be punished", she wiggled her index finger in front of his face, just like an old grandma.

"Can't you be serious for just a minute?", he asked with an eye roll.

"Look who's talking. Anyhow you were the one who started with 'the bad puppy', not me", she smiled back at him, but remained silent, and to show him she is serious now and would listen.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to explain the rules to you", he said to the still silent Sammy. She nods her head and watched as a yellow dot flew in front of her face.

"The Game has three Rules. The first one is, you have to drink the medicine of hearts.", as he said that he pulled out a vial with red liquid inside and a cap in form of a heart.

The liquid was a deep red like blood, yet runny.

"I'm not drinking that Dude", she said with a head shake._ Who does he think he is? My mom always told me I should not take some random stuff from strangers...or my neighbor._

"But you have to drink this so you can take part at the Game", he told her.

"Then I won't take part", she huffed and proceeded to get away from the creep who obviously wants to poison and then rape her.

"I'm so sorry. But you left me no choice", he whispered in her ear, suddenly beside her.

_Where did he came from?_, she thought pretty surprised, then she remembered he can read minds _Stop that or is your goal to give me a heart attack?! If yes, then you will succeed pretty soon._

He took the vial and withdraw the cap. Then looked at the still surprised Sammy and quickly reacted. He took his chance, snaps forward, caught a hold of her hands and holds them down with one of his.

"Let go I don't wanna!", she pleaded with puppy dog eyes at the man who obviously tried to force some strange stuff down her throat.

"Sorry, but so says the rule", he murmured in her ear and stroke lovingly her cheek. She attempted to get away from his touch, but she couldn't move away from him.

"I said LET THE FUCK GO!", she tried to bite his hand as he got too near to her mouth, but he draw back quickly with a tsking noise.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy", he sighed and shook his head.

_He sounds like my mom. Somehow creepy,_ she thought and shuddered at the thought of her mom, who always hit her by any little mistake she made. It always began with a tsking noise, then the belt came in action and Sammy was forced to play 'Hide and Seek'.

He tensed up, as he read her mind.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore. You're safe here.", he comfortingly rubbed her back, like she did a little while ago to him.

"Yeah", she whispered. "She's gone now…"

She sniffled slightly and wiped away the tears which threaten to fall. The scenery around her flickered and melted into something new. Suddenly they were in a familiar place, Sammy' secret garden to be exact, well hidden behind a hole in a massive mountain.

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless blue sky. Cute little bunny's hopped in the high grass which had an intensive green. Many kinds of Butterflies fluttered above their heads. In the distance she could hear the Waterfall in which she used to swim and play.

She once found it at the age of eight as she followed a white Rabbit to a huge big-ass hole. She nearly jumped in it, because the Rabbit jumped too. 'And if the Wabbit jumps, then I'm jumping, too', she thought back then. Just as she was about to jump in, her mother, highly drunk again, stumbled over to her and roughly yanks her back. Her grip was so tight, on Sammy's little arm began to form a bruise already. After they got back home Sammy was being punished with the belt of her so called mother.

All the while Nightmare listened to her mind he remained silent. This new memory of her old life was one more reason to let her stay here in Wonderland. To let her find happiness.

Sammy was so in thought of her hidden garden that she nearly had forgotten about the vial in his hand but then it's too late. Nightmare used her distraction as advantage, forced her mouth open by squeezing her jaw and poured the liquid in her mouth.

As soon as the vial is empty he shuts her mouth and pinched her nose, so she couldn't breathe and have to swallow it.

She looked at him with cold eyes and swallowed the liquid, which tasted like strawberry with vanilla and whipped cream.

"Now that you drank the Medicine of Hearts you take part of the game-"

"Oh really?", she sarcastically snaps back and interrupted him bluntly.

He coughed, „As I was saying before, the game contents three Rules. Number one, you have to drink the contents of the vial-"

"Which I so gracefully did", she interrupted again. She folded her arms and tilted her head slightly to the right so her pony wouldn't fall in her face.

"The second is, you have to interact with the Role Holders to fill up your vial so you can go home or stay here. It's your decision." He paused and waited for the interruption, but none came so he explained further.

"The third one and the most important is...that everyone here will fall in love with you, Miss Sammy"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Dun Dun DUN~**

**How should Sammy react? ( No kidding, tell me how she should react. Please! :o )**

**& a big Sorry to all who thought she would meet Black in this Chapter... well, she did, but officially she meets him in the next Chapter :D**

**Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 is up! _**

**_I'm a little bit disappointed... _**

**_1 Review for the last Chapter?! C'mon you can do better. _**

* * *

><p><em>He coughed, „As I was saying before, the game contents three Rules. Number one, you have to drink the contents of the vial-"<em>

_"Which I so gracefully did", she interrupted again. She folded her arms and tilted her head slightly to the right so her pony wouldn't fall in her face._

_"The second is, you have to interact with the Role Holders to fill up your vial so you can go home or stay here. It's your decision." He paused and waited for the interruption, but none came so he explained further._

_"The third one and the most important is...that everyone here will fall in love with you, Miss Sammy"_

* * *

><p>Silence. Sammy stood there and couldn't believe her ears. Her mouth opened like a fish, but no words came out. She was clearly shocked at the so called third rule.<p>

'_Everyone here will fall in love with you'_ echoed through her mind.

She clenched her fists tightly at her sides, so her knuckles are all White. Her head was down, her blond hair covered her face. She shakily breathed in and released it through gritted teeth. Her body was shaking.

Nightmare couldn't tell what's going on in her mind, she blocked it unwitting. Was it anger, laughter, fury, epileptic applicable? He had no idea. _What to do? What to do? What to do?, _he thought worriedly. He decided to wait how she would react, but after 4 Minutes which felt like forever she didn't even looked up at him.

He slowly flew over to her and towards her shaking frame. Sammy was totally aware of the fact that he flew over to her, but she didn't budge to look up. He hesitated before he put a hand on her shoulder and slightly shaking it. "Sammy? Sammy can you hear me? Are you alright?", he asked with concern.

She heard a voice, the voice said something too, but she couldn't understand it. The voice was too far away. She still had to process the last rule Nightmare throw at her head. And like a stone it broke her skull.

_Everyone… w-will… fall in… l-love with 'ME'!? Fall i-in love…. Everyone is going to l-love me?_

_Fall in love…-NO! _

"-my? What's going on? Sammy?", the person which she consumed as Nightmare shook her shoulder again. This time harsher. The tight squeeze on her left shoulder blade let her snap out of her mind. "…No", she mumbled. "Excuse me what was that?", Nightmare asked.

She kept her head down and peered through her hair into his single grey one.

Sammy breathes heavily and said in-between every breath she took, "I… said… NO!", she screamed and whipped her head up.

The shock was clearly to been seen on his face. Her sudden outburst took him by surprise.

"I didn't ask for that! Why would I want to be loved? Love is hurtful and full of disappointment.", she sobbed in her hands which covered her face.

She slowly sank to her knees and began sobbing. Nightmares heart ached at the view in front of her. _She must have had a really bad experience_, he frowned. _That's not the short- tempered girl I got to know and love. Sitting in front of me now is just a little girl, afraid of being loved and cared for. _

"You don't need to be afraid. No one would dare to hurt you.", he reassured the sobbing girl in front of him. He kneeled down to her and brushed away a few strands of her hair to reveal her puffy green eyes.

"But love hurts. Why did it hurt so much?", she asked him with teary eyes.

"I may not know what happened to you, but I promise nothing in such way will ever happen again to you.", he promised with a knowing smile.

She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and smiled. It's a sad smile though.

_C-can I hug you?,_ she asked in her thoughts knowing he would hear it. She wouldn't dare to say it out loud. That would be too awkward for her and he knew it.

"Of course you can, Sammy", he showed her a gentle smile.

A small smile put up her lips and she slowly closed the space between them. She stood just a few centimeters away from him, she hesitated a moment before she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on top of her head. She began to sob quietly onto his shoulder. Nightmare tried to comfort her in making 'sssh'-ing noises. He had his left hand at the back of her head, carefully to not touch the still sensible spot on her head. The right hand stroked her back in a soothing motion.

Her sobbing quieted down, but she didn't want to let go though. Nightmare was tired of standing and he knew just too well if he would break the hug she would be collapse to the ground. He kneeled down and let her sit on his lap.

After a while of silence Sammy spoke up, "Sorry for my little outburst", she said sheepishly.

"It's alright", he reassured her. The world around them started to flicker, before Sammy could start to panic at the sudden change, he said "Don't worry, you're just waking up."

"When can I see you again?", she asked slightly sad.

"You will see", he smirked and kissed her on top of her head.

"This answer sucks.", she sulked but soon a smile made it's way on her lips.

"That's my girl", he grinned "Oh and before I forget, have fun after you woke up", he winked at her.

"Huh? Hey! Wait, what do you mean?", she shouted as he faded away.

Nightmare blinked and smirked, then his face and everything else vanished.

Sammy was alone in the dark.

Then she fell in a dark hole and her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

><p>She woke up at the sound of soft snoring right beside her ear. The snoring noise wasn't that loud, it was just loud breathing. Her cheek was pressed against a soft pillow. The pillow smells like the sweetest thing on earth. It's a strange mixture between Vanilla, rust and a totally awesome Aftershave, but still musky.<p>

Sammy inhaled deeply and wanted to keep this smell forever in her memory. After a few deep inhales she opened her green eyes. The only thing she saw were the sensual lips of some random stranger. Her hand laid flat on his naked chest. _Damn that was a really good built one._

After drooling liters of slobber she realized in which situation she's in. _Wait, wait, wait! Slow down Brain,_ she reminded herself_, didn't Nightmare say something like that would happen? No he didn't. I think he said 'Have fun'_

_What kind of 'fun' is that?! When this is how he have fun then I need to talk to him. Seriously!_

_Okay back to the main problem. I'm lying in a bed with a hot guy. Might as well get the fuck outta here._

But as she noticed in what chaotic position they're in, she was totally shocked and couldn't move at first.

Turned to the side, she had her left leg wrapped over his hip. Sammy's thigh laid comfortable in his groin. He laid on his back and gave her with his angled leg no opportunity to move her leg away.

She tried to get her trembling under control. No chance!

_Calm down, Sammy. The worst thing that could possibly happen is, that the mysterious good smelling man, wakes up._

In her mind played all kinds of escape routes_. Fantastic! There is no one. I'm trapped. Shit!_

_Maybe if I remain lying there quietly and pretend that I'm still sleeping, until he wakes up… Yeah, than I could sneak out secretly and disappear before he even notices._

Sammy wanted to slap herself for this idiotic thought, if she would just be brave enough to take her hand away from his chest. _Oh my gosh. Is that a six-pack?_

As if her eyes had their own will, her glance wandered over his athletic body. A thin strip of hairs led from his navel over his muscular belly until it disappeared under the bund of his pants. His angled leg seemed incredibly long. _He have to be at least a head taller than me._

Her attention wandered back upwards, to the part of his face that wasn't covered by his arm. Strong cheekbones and a perfectly shaped nose. His hair was red, not a ginger red but an apple red. _It looks natural but at the same time unnatural too. Is that an eye patch? _There was a black thingy over his left eye… _Yeah, I think it's an eye patch. _

Sammy resisted the temptation to touch his angelic face. Behind his left ear she discovered an old scar about half as long as her pinkie. It would never be noticed by someone who wasn't so close beside him like her.

Suddenly jerked his mouth angle. "I can feel you're watching me."

Sammy caught her breath. She quickly pulled her hand from his chest. He let his arm loosely over his eyes. With his other hand he reached down and began to slowly stroke her thigh towards her butt.

She stopped his hand. "A centimeter further and you're a dead man", she hissed.

An unusual heat gets into her as she stared at his hand on her leg. Sammy felt foolish to not let go of is hand, but she was afraid that he would continue his trip to her butt.

Black took his arm from his face and turned to her. "Tell me Girl, why are laying in my bed when I'm not allowed to fucking touch you?" _What the hell?! Red Eyes? Just like the dumbass Knight. How is this even possible? I know I'm not the brightest but I surely know that red eyes aren't normal. _

"I d-don't know", she responded. _ For god's sake, doesn't he notice that he still has a grip on my leg and how irritating…and…at the time…exciting…that for me is?_

"All I can remember is that there was a little lost girl in the stables. Then something hit me on the head…. That's all.", her voice was slightly shaking.

"Well, I guess now that I'm fully awake… if you don't want to get in fucking trouble I suggest you take your leg from my hip", an impish smile made his way to his lips.

Her eyes widened after this salacious threat.

"What? You know you're not the ugliest girl on earth.", he smirked.

_Wow, what a compliment. Jerk. I need to get outta here. Back to…to… Damn. Why does he have to have such a sweet smile?_

Sammy supplanted the thought and let go of his hand. Then she pressed his knee down, so Sammy could liberate her leg. Faster than the transatlantic express was she out of his bed. She crawled to the end of the room and tried to calm herself down.

Her hard breathing was all that could be heard in the dark room. She hugged her knees and slowly looked at her surroundings. The room per se was kept dark and simple.

There was a wooden desk with a red and black chair in the corner of the room. A batch of documents and pens laid well-ordered on it.

A few meters away stood a badass wardrobe. It was 9ft wide and black and white checkered_. Really Impressive for a dude. The white ones should represent a mirror, I think._

A satin red couch stood on the other side of the room. Soft-looking cushions in black decorated it.

The lighting was not a simple drop light. It looked as if someone caught the stars and glued them on the ceiling_. Wow, that's beautiful._

In the other corner stood a huge king sized bed. There were plenty of pillows in different forms and colors on top. The colors were of course dark ones.

Her eyes wandered back to the person on the bed. He looked her way too. When their eyes met she blushed furiously and looked away. _Why did I blush? I didn't do anything wrong or embar- Oh wait. I literally jumped out of the bed. Yeah… awkward. _

He stood up and slowly strolled over to her cowering frame. "Don't come near me!", she shrieked and ran over to the couch. At her miserable try to flee from him he chuckled. "Don't you dare to run from me, Bitch", he smirked darkly.

She froze on the spot. He called her a bitch. She was used to that, but to hear it out of a stranger's mouth was too much to handle.

_-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#FLASHBACK#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#_

'_Hey Bitch! Coming from another One-Night Stand?', Trent mocked her. 'Oooooohs' were coming from the room. Everyone was silent and listened what Trent had to say to the class-Bitch. 'None of your business', Sammy replied empty and turned to walk to her seat in the last row. _

'_Aha! You admitted it', he smartly said back, 'Are you Pride? Huh, Bitch? Is it your goal to bang the whole school? ARE YOU PRIDE?!', he yelled at her and caught a hold of her hair and slammed her back at the wall. He lifted her easily up by her collar and almost strangled her. _

'_Stop it, Dude', Simon warned his friend. 'You're only doing her a favor if you kill her'_

'_Che, yeah right', he snorted. He roughly pushed her to the floor. Then he slammed his fist on one of the tables and coldly spat 'Bitch' every time he slammed his fist on the table. It didn't take long and the whole class yelled concurrently with their leader and slammed their fists on their own tables. _

_She didn't resist. She just laid on the floor, half-dead and let it be. _

'_Thanks for your Support… Brother', she thought with a hint of sarcasm._

_-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#FLASHBACK#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-END-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#_

She came back to her senses when he was almost beside her. He reached a hand out to stuck a hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened in realization. "Don't touch me!", she slapped his hand away. "What's gotten into you White? You were so polite and kind. Why are you such a jerk now?"

"What is your problem Slut?", he yelled back "Stop comparing me to that dumb clown!", he was about to grab her, but she reacted quickly and slapped him across the face. Thanks to her perfectly filed nails, he got not only a handprint but also some bloody scratches.

His head flew to the left side. After some seconds he slowly craned his head back. His eyes were a dark puddle of blood. She could sense the dark aura that surrounded him. Through gritted teeth he slowly spoke up. "You will regret that, Girly."

He quickly reached forward but she dodged it and ducked under his arms. She ran across the room and yanked the door open. Sammy slammed it shut and found herself in a dark corridor. _What the-? Where am I? _

She was torn from her thoughts when she heard loud banging from the opposite side of the door. _Screw it! ,_ she thought and sprinted in the dark halls of the prison. As soon as she didn't block the door anymore, a beyond pissed Black stepped out.

"They always run", he murmured darkly and followed after his little escaper. Black was soon hot on her heels. "C'mere!", he said with a threatening tone and grabbed at her arm.

"Like hell I will!", she huffed out of breath.

Suddenly she wasn't in a dark corridor anymore. They were at a bright place. Red and yellow everywhere. The laughing of children filled the air. Music was to be heard. _Circus _music.

She came to an abruptly stop. Not even caring that her follower was here too.

"What the fuck!", she screamed. Her outburst was heard through the entire circus.

_Aaah, looks like my little foreigner is awake_, White smirked and went away to look why she is screaming… again.

"Let me go you Jerk!", Sammy yelled angrily at Black who tried to drag her back to his room. She screamed again, this caused him to tighten his grip around her wrist.

"My, my looks like you two met each other already", a happy White said behind Sammy.

She turned around and said without thinking, "Wait a moment White, I have to beat the crap out of Whi- Stop, Wait, wait!"

She looked between White and her wannabe kidnapper. Again…and…again. Well, let's say she stood between two Whites and is shocked out of her mind.

"I think she's quiet confused.", White1.0 said with a hand on his chin. Sammy could still see the smirk behind his hand.

"No shit Sherlock Obviously", snarled White 2.0 behind Sammy. That let her snap out of her mind and snapped at White2.0. "Let the _fuck _go or I'll hit you were the sun won't shine", she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare, Girly", he growled back. She quirked one eyebrow and got to her tiptoes so that she was almost his height. Her hands slung behind his neck and pulled him closer.

"Try me", she whispered in his ear so only he could hear it.

She released him and had to suppress the evil snicker that threaten to come out. Instead she just bit her lip and smirked. He stood there frozen, not sure what to do. Usually he's always the one who makes the others speechless. Not the other way.

"Soo, I presume you're the real White?", Sammy asked the flabbergasted White. His mouth hung slightly open. He shook his head and put on a cheerful smile. "The one and only, Miss Sammy", he bowed. The bells from his jester head were jingling.

"Could you do me two favors?", she asked with a sweet voice and a pout.

"O-of course my Dear", he replied after he cleared his throat.

_All men are the same, just going for the external, _she thought bitterly_, the two aren't different._

"Thanks", she said with a toothy grin.

"You're welcome. So what do you want to ask?"

"First of all, can you explain me what's going on? Not just that with Withe2.0 over there, but everything else as well?" He nodded.

"And the second?", he asked curiously. "Can you lend me your hat?" He didn't saw such a question coming, so he was pretty taken back.

"Pleeaaseeee", she pleaded with puppy dog eyes "Please White"

"Why of course you may", he said and reached up to take off his head.

"Yeaah!", she exclaimed happily and hugged the shocked man. The hug ended as quickly as it started. _What was that? I never hugged one before and scared away the people who tried to. Why did I hug him, a completely stranger, as if it was the most normal thing on earth? How odd… _

He placed the hat on my head and walked away. _Why is he walking away? Did I make him mad?_

"Are you coming, Miss Sammy?", he asked a few feet away, "I have a lot to explain to you."

_Ah, that's why_. "Coming!", Sammy shouted. She turned around to say goodbye to White2.0, but he wasn't there anymore._ Where did he go?,_ she wondered. _Meeh, who cares. That grumpy probably pouts in a corner._ She shrugged it off and jogged over to White. The hat jingled with every step she took. _Hehe, funny hat. I like that hat. That's the coolest hat ever. _

White and Sammy walked over to a red and white streaked tent. "Sit down, that might take us a while."

She nodded and sat down. She smiled brightly as she heard the jingling sound when she nodded.

"So where to start?", he thoughtfully tapped his chin. "Let's talk about the territories first. There are currently 5…"

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like Sammy so far? :)<strong>

**Please no flames ^^ **

**See ya all next time!**

_**3 Reviews for the next chapter!**_

**Love CuPa **


End file.
